User talk:Hebole
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Honda Civic Si (2001) page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 12:07, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Picture coding in tables and galleries Please review the page for proper coding of images in tables. We definitely don't put links of any kind in tables, especially when someone uploaded a perfectly usable picture in the gallery. Mach 5 (talk) 15:53, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Fast & Furious Q. Did you check this page before creating Mattel Fast & Furious Serie. First glance looks like you got the year wrong. Mach 5 (talk) 15:30, October 9, 2018 (UTC) A. Sure. The other series on Wikia have 8 models per series. This series counts 32. In addition, the regular series are standard 1:64 and this series is 1:55. I believe that we have the same fondness for the Mach 5 :) I still have to discover how something works. Apparently this consultation page, a kind of blog where you leave messages to each other. I actually expected a kind of mail system and therefore did not do anything with your previous 2 messages. My apologies. It learns quickly. :) Custom Bronco I saw your note about the columns - were you referring to the extra column for the roll bar color? Mach 5 (talk) 12:29, October 11, 2018 (UTC) After 3 times saving are the colomns back. I think a script-error with Chome OS.